


Tonight You're Perfect

by gakuenLME



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakuenLME/pseuds/gakuenLME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath his outgoing demeanor, Fred feels lost and estranged from all the changes the war brings, but slowly he finds his way with a little help from an unexpected source of comfort. A drabbles oneshot songfic inspired and based on Tonight You're Perfect by New Politics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or the song Tonight You're Perfect.

Tonight You're Perfect: A Drabbles Songfic

 

* * *

 

 

**Should I believe in the world, momma?**  
**Should I give up and hide or should I stay and fight?**

 

“He’s back.”

“He's back.. Voldemort is back.“

A hush fell over the crowd with all eyes on the two people who appeared with the cup. Fred glanced at his brother, feeling downright confused and incredulous. Voldemort? He who shall not be named?

George looked down at the field for a moment before nodding numbly.

Down below, their younger brother’s friend was hunched over Cedric’s corpse, screaming and sobbing, and people rushed past to reach him. The sounds escaping Mr. Diggory, deeply rattled Fred.

“No… my boy…” He pushed through the crowds, yelling and crying. “That’s my boy! THAT'S MY SON!”

Fred froze. He never thought he’d hear such anguish again. Even though, they were too young to remember the war, the twins had experienced the effects and remembered that sound.

 

 

_7 years old_

_Georgie poked his cheek. Groaning, Fred pushed his brother away and tried to keep sleeping._

_“Freddie, hey, hey, Freddie, I want biscuits. Let's get biscuits!” Little George whispered._

_At the mention of sweets, Fred sat up abruptly and caught his brother's eye. Carefully stepping over the creaking step, they snuck downstairs._

_They were just about to walk down the hall when they heard something from the kitchen. They peeked around the corner, hoping they weren't caught. It was their mum, but she didn't look up. Her shoulders shook as soft sobs escaped her. She held a picture of their uncles in her lap, quietly weeping._

_Realizing that it'd be bad to get caught under these circumstances, they hightailed it back to their room. In the darkness, they lay until George finally fell back to sleep._

_However, Fred stayed awake thinking about his mum, feeling helpless. His mom was so strong, so intimidating, but he could do nothing when she was reduced to tears at the mere thoughts of her brothers._

_At breakfast, she was bright and smiley, but Fred and George weren't fooled. They took note of her red-rimmed eyes for the first time but this time was certainly not the last._

Fred would bet they were the first Weasley sons to learn the telltale signs of crying as they watched her over the years. For several years, his mum would stop talking entirely around their birthday.

No matter what the twins did, she wouldn't scold them for pranks or smile at any of their attempts to joke. Fred was in such a state of celebration that year when she scolded them for transfiguring Ron’s favorite stuffed toy into a spider that he didn't even mind how mad she was.

He never wanted that emptiness and grief to return to their lives. He wanted happiness and laughter for all, but if Voldemort was really back..  
The war that killed the Prewetts was returning and the future was about to become a whole dimmer.

With Mr. Diggory’s cries in the background, Fred exchanged glances with his twin and saw that George understood his sentiments.

When the commotion died down, Fred focused solely on the joke shop. He threw himself headfirst into product research with George hot on his heels.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the constant distraction of creating Skiving Snackboxes and other products, the tension at Grimmauld Place was impossible to ignore. Sometimes, a miscellaneous joke would liven up a few faces, but laughter was getting increasingly rare. Every time a joke would fail to lift someone's spirits, a feeling of helplessness would clench at Fred’s insides, like a dementor slipping through his body. He’d feel lost and he didn’t know a way out.

Everyone was too preoccupied with their own worries to notice, but sometimes--sometimes, Hermione would watch him and send concerned expressions at him.

After the failed joke or two, she'd eye Fred before abruptly changing the subject and going on a passionate rampage about being left in the dark, about being excluded.

Her hair would frizz out and crackle with emotion and her eyes glow aflame. This would break Fred out of his stupor as he’d watch, amazed at her spontaneous, undeterred energy. In an instant, the feeling of helplessness would disappear and he'd feel thoroughly entertained.

Laughing at how worked up she got, Fred would cheekily remark while baiting her with a long string and an ear, “Just because we can't go, doesn't mean we can't listen. What do you say, shall we?”

Hermione would laugh and accept the offer.

 

* * *

 

  
**Should I believe in the rules, momma?**  
**Tell me if I should run or learn to shoot a gun**

 

Dragging his brother away from Honeyduke’s, Fred pulled George into the shady local pub, Hog's Head. At the front of the unusually crowded bar stood the fierce fifth year Gryffindor girl. Next to her were a very nervous looking Harry and their little brother Ron. The trio had gathered quite an audience with classmates from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, AND Gryffindor.

“Well, er, hi everyone.” Hermione began nervously. “I, well, we wanted to meet today to discuss the idea of... taking practical defense lessons with Harry...” She paused before gaining confidence and raising her voice angrily.

“Because we all know Umbridge is doing a horrible job and we can't pass our O.W.L.s this way and Voldem- .. Voldemort- he’s back--”

Harry looked appreciative at the use of his name, but it made Fred apprehensive. Thoughts of Cedric and the TriWizard Tournament returned. Sometimes, Fred wanted to believe it was over. That it was all a hoax and that the lies of the Ministry were the truth. That Voldemort wasn't back.

“We must be ready for what's coming, whether Umbridge will teach us or not, this, I swear.”

Hermione’s words snapped Fred out of his wishful thinking and he looked at her. Her face was grim, but her jaw was set and her eyes sweeping the room, daring anyone to challenge her.

What's coming. Voldemort is coming. He is coming after Harry and he's coming after his family. And Fred will be damned if he lets himself be unprepared for it.

Secretly gaining confidence from Hermione’s passionate appeal, Fred strutted up to the trio, momentarily locking eyes with the girl, and signed up grinning. Many others who were previously hesitant did not back down in the face of the prankster’s deliberation and soon signed up after him.

* * *

  
**I don't know what to believe, momma.**  
**Yeah, I'm down on my knees,**  
**I'm begging please**  
**Help me back on my feet, momma**  
**‘Cause I need someone to believe, believe, believe in**

  
Fred’s left hand ached from the words carved into the skin. He stumbled into the common room past midnight after his detention with Umbridge. He saw that only a few people were still in the common room. The first years saw the notorious prankster and hurriedly packed up in fear. The only other person left was Hermione. She glanced up from her book when Fred entered and she was by his side in a flash to attend to his hand.

“Oh, that vile woman!” Hermione exclaimed and began treating his hand with a bottle of murtlap essence from her bag.

Fred grimaced when she touched it. “I s’pose I deserved it though.”

“What did you do?” she said harshly, dabbing the words I will not break rules carved onto his skin.

“Filch caught me selling some Skiving Snackboxes. I got a couple of second years involved though and they had detention with Umbridge too.” He looked away, ashamed that he got second years involved in Umbridge’s horrific detentions.

Hermione gasped and Fred glanced up at her face. Her eyes were so sad. He looked away again.  
  
“I think.. No, it is.. It's all my fault, ‘Mione.” Fred couldn't believe how much he was aching to spill to the younger girl. “What's the point in trying to make people feel better if I just get them hurt in the process?”

Just as he was about to move away and joke in embarrassment at being so vulnerable, Hermione sternly replied.

“Fred, I think you're doing the right thing. Dolores Umbridge is a disgusting old toad and she deserves the blame, not you. I haven't gotten a chance to tell you this because I'm a prefect and I don’t support you testing on first years--” She trailed off and gave him a look of disdain, which he chuckled at. “But I believe what you and George can do is amazing, brilliant even. Laughter is what we all need right now and you can create that, so while I might be the Brightest Witch of Our Age, you, sir, are the smart one. You can make a whole room laugh in a way I could never do. Your products are brilliant and you're brilliant, Fred. Don't you forget that.”

Fred nodded slightly when she finished, taking everything in. In that moment, Hermione seemed so strong and perfect. He saw the sincerity and bravery that Ron and Harry entrusted their lives to.

It really made Fred want to believe in her too.

* * *

 

  
**Tonight you're perfect**  
**I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes**

 

Fred shot a Knockback Jinx at his partner, a Ravenclaw fifth year, before looking towards the commotion. In the center of the room, Hermione and ickle Ronniekins were getting ready to duel and thus, gathering quite an audience.

“I'll go easy on you, ‘Mione,” Ron yelled nervously across the room.

“Oh, smooth move, little bro,” George catcalled sarcastically from the crowd, snickering. And sure enough, Hermione was looking outraged.

Sizing up his little brother, Fred turned George. “Bet you five sickles Granger will win.”

George squinted at the two competitors. “You're on.”

Hermione stood by the fireplace, battle-ready and throwing daggers at Ron. Ron took a nervous stance across from her before putting on a brave face. No one moved until a blue spell shot out.

“Flippendo!” Ron tried to cast a Shield Charm, but reacted too slow and was slammed backwards. Hermione let out a shaky laugh and gave him a triumphant smile, excited that she beat him. The crowd was in awe and several girls swarmed Hermione.

George handed the money over to Fred who was grinning, but he wasn't paying attention to the bet. Fred’s eyes were on the bushy haired girl. A humble smile graced her lips as she was praised by the other girls. She looked so beautiful and fierce in the duel and then there was the way her chocolate brown eyes filled with pride when she won. Fred wanted to see her win again and again.

Hermione looked around over her shoulder until she spotted Fred. He grinned at her, causing her to blush before she turned away flustered.

That night he'd dream about those chocolate brown eyes.

  
**Tonight, you're perfect**

 

Over the next few weeks, Fred became quite busy with all the joke shop research and detentions with Umbridge, but at DA meetings, he'd take a break and he'd watch her. Hermione was always at the forefront of the lessons with her own unique brand of force and confidence. It was exhilarating to watch her, but unnerving when she noticed him.

Having achieved his corporeal Patronus early in the lesson, Fred snuck up behind her.  
  
“Hermione,” he whispered right next to her ear. She jumped, startled by his voice. She seemed to be have been focusing very hard on the spell. What a treat it was to catch her off-guard.

Looking rather ruffled, Hermione spun on her heels to face the invader. When she saw it was Fred, she quickly chastised him.

“Fred! What are you doing?!” He grinned.

“Why, Granger, the question is what aren't you doing?” Fred pointed towards her, looking scandalized. “Your form is terrible. Aren't we supposed to make a corporal Patronus, love?”

She grumbled and turned back to attempt to cast the Patronus once more, only succeeding in making faint little wisps of light. Fred leans over so his mouth is near her ear

“Loosen up, ‘Mione.” Fred said cheerfully. “It’s about a happy memory, not about staring down that poor fourth year until he cries.”

Hermione flipped around and glared at him. “Well, what do you know? You can't do it either!”

Fred chuckled, “Well, as a matter of fact, yes. I can,” and with a dramatic flourish, a Patronus flew out of his wand. The monkey Patronus bounced towards her and began prodding her calves with little fingers. Judging from the look on her face, it clearly surprised Hermione that he was able to cast one. She looked at the chimp and then at Fred, her brown eyes wide and a blush creeping up her neck and face. Fred couldn't help, but laugh at the embarrassed but beautiful girl. He winked before bounding off to his twin, feeling accomplished for frazzling her.

Fred just couldn't get himself to leave her alone.

* * *

 

  
**Tonight, you're perfect**  
**I feel perfect, too**

 

Fred had been preparing this for months. The rules would no longer confine George and him once they escaped and started the joke shop. They finally sealed the deal on the premises in Diagon Alley a couple of nights ago. The only thing left was the big bang, the finale.

He had just finished setting up the portable swamp when he ran into Hermione. She looked frazzled at the misstep, but visibly calmed when she saw it was Fred. She looked so cute all frazzled like that. He should make her frazzled more often… Fred was suddenly struck by the thought that he wouldn't see Hermione for a while. He didn't understand why he felt so disappointed. He'd see her over the summer… and then when September came, she'd go to school again, but that time, he couldn't go with her. Fred felt overwhelmed with regret. He didn't want to leave her so blatantly without saying anything. The idea made him sad.

“We're leaving,” he blurted out. “George and I, I mean. We're getting out of town. Starting our joke shop.” He paused with a sheepish grin.

Not wanting to hear her reaction, Fred rambled on, “--I know you’re probably thinking we should just stay and finish our N.E.W.Ts and our last year, but--”

“Oh, Fred, that's wonderful!” Hermione jumped in excitedly.

“--I just wanted to let you know and- wait what?” Fred stared at her gobsmacked.

“I think it's a brilliant idea, Fred.” Hermione said smiling.

“Oh... oh, wow that means a lot--I mean thanks, ‘Mione. And ah, well... you know... I think I'm going to miss you” Fred grinned sheepishly, feeling somewhat relieved he saw her before it happened. Hermione blushed.

“Well, I think I'll miss you too, Fred.”

* * *

 

  
They swooped in loops on their broomsticks as their fireworks boomed in the background, Umbridge’s screams leaking through chaos. Their classmates cheered loudly from the ground, Hermione being one of the loudest.

“Fireworks courtesy of-”

“-Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.”

“Come to our new premises-”

“-at Building Number 8 down in-”

“-Diagon Alley! Hugs and kisses-”

“From George and Fred!”

Fred took one last swoop by Hermione and gave her an exaggerated wink, before flying off with his twin.

* * *

 

  
**You won't believe what I've seen, momma**  
**There's a fire inside, there's a storm on the rise**

 

Flaming tennis balls were charmed to zoom around the shop. Children filled every inch of the store, pushing and shoving for the newest toy. It was only a few weeks until the next school year began at Hogwarts, so Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was wildly busy and chaotic. Skiving Snackboxes were flying off the shelves, both literally and poetically.

However, the inside of the popular store did not properly reflect the condition of the rest of Diagon Alley. The former center of life and livelihood in Britain's wizarding world was now barren. Fred and George had arrived in the Alley while there was still some business activity, but they saw it rapidly decline throughout the summer to the point it was at now. The only activity in the Alley was done for necessity, like purchasing robes or going to Gringotts. Yet, the twins managed to achieve high profit and sales.

Fred was working with the WonderWitch products when he heard them come in.

“Oi, Forge, look what the cat dragged it.” exclaimed George with sardonic glee. Their mum warned them earlier that day that their little brother and his friends would be coming today.

“Granger and the Boy-Who-Never-Dies?” Fred guessed sarcastically and came around a display to see the group at the front of the store.

As always, Fred noticed Hermione first. She appeared somewhat tired, but seemed to be otherwise delighted with the store. He hadn't seen her in a while and at once, Fred was distracted by her curious smile and lovely eyes.

“Oh and what a beautiful cat she is, too,” Fred said gallantly, approaching the hesitant group. Getting down on his knee, he brought her hand to his lips. She giggled at him while George and Ginny gagged.

“Are you two going to give us a tour?” Hermione asked playfully.

“I'd love to, my lady.” Fred gave a dramatic bow before whisking her away from her friends towards the WonderWitch products. He began explaining the Patented Daydream Charms and the Love Potions.

“Fred.” He was turned around, picking products off the shelf.

“Are you and George doing all right?” Hermione asked tentatively. “I mean, are you guys being safe?”

Fred paused. Was Hermione worried about them? Diagon Alley was getting pretty dangerous, but there wasn't much more you could do about that. Anyone in these parts knew that. Ollivander was taken last week and Florean too, but somehow, Fred couldn't think he was in any more danger than Hermione herself. Hermione was like the highest profile muggleborn at the moment, being best friends with Harry Potter. If anyone was in danger, it was probably her.

“Don't worry about us, ‘Mione. If anyone should be worried about, I reckon it should be you.”  
Fred closed the gap between them and gently tucked a strand of bushy hair behind her ear. He lingered, his hand nearly caressing her face.

Hermione grew red and stepped away, the loss of contact causing Fred to look up and search her face. “W-what? I'm fine. It's safe at Hogwarts. You heard about Ollivander and Florean, haven't you?”

“Of course.” Fred stared at her.

“Well, just, be safe, okay?” She didn't look at Fred, staring at the floor instead, ears pink.

“I will, ‘Mione.”

Hermione turned to leave, but Fred grabs her hand causing her to stop and look back at him, a question forming her lips.

“No, wait, don’t leave like that either. Hermione, promise me too--promise me you'll be careful too.” Fred looked into her eyes almost desperately. Her confusion turned into something else, something Fred couldn't figure out, but it made his stomach flutter.

Hermione smiled softly. “I promise.”

  
It's in the air that we breathe, momma.  
Can I speak out my mind in these changing times?

Business was slowing for the day when they got the news. A wolf Patronus bounded into the shop. “Katie Bell has been in an attack in Hogsmede. She's being transferred to St Mungo’s.” They react to the news unnaturally fast.

“We’re closing early, folks!” George’s amplified voice filled the shop and when the last customer left, they were gone in two successive cracks.

The twins appeared at St. Mungo’s and were filled in on the attack. George started interrogating a healer on Katie's present state while Fred drifted away.

He eyed the room as several attendants went in. Staring at the distraught family outside her room, Fred listened to his brother's conversation with the healer.

“What do you mean we're not allowed to see her? What about her parents?”

“Sir, she was possessed by an unknown curse. No one is allowed to see her. It's just a precaution until we can identify the curse.”

Before George let out another retort, Fred grabbed his brother's arm. “We'll come back later.”

Fred apparated to their flat and a disgruntled George followed.

“What was that for?” George looked at his twin, surprised.

“Yelling at the Healer was doing nothing, but make her family more upset,” Fred replied bluntly.

“Well, we got to do somethi-”

“Yeah, but not there.”

Later that night, Fred fought the urge to apparate to Hogsmede and barge into Hogwarts to make sure Hermione was all right. She did promise to be safe, didn't she? Yet Katie was attacked in Hogsmede, just outside of Hogwarts. Aurors were stationed all around Hogwarts yet someone slipped past them. He suddenly wondered what she would think if he just randomly appeared. He's just like an older brother to her and it's not like she was even the one who got hurt. Fred sighed to himself. He would just make her scared and uncomfortable.

With the supposed cons outweighing the pros, he talked himself out of this abrupt plan and settled for sending a letter to ease his worries.

 

  
One letter turned into two, then four, until it was a weekly correspondence. Whenever an owl came, Fred dropped everything and was there in an instant. George sent him disgruntled looks the first couple of times when Fred’s distraction had caused a potion to blow up in George’s face or left an unruly kid to muck up a commotion in one aisle. Fred just grinned and stuck out his tongue at his twin’s reactions.

It was getting more dangerous everywhere they went, but their letters were simple, carefree conversations that Fred happily escaped to. Hermione complained to Fred about Ron and “Lav-Lav” while Fred told her all about the daily mishaps that came with owning a joke shop and trying to live independently.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I ought to hex my brother dearest for you. I mean why suck face so much with “Lav-Lav” when there’s a gorgeous bird such as yourself so close to him? I don’t see what his problem is, but it just means I have more of you to myself. Forget about my dimwitted brother, I'll gladly take your hand in marriage._

_I have another question to ask of you and it cannot wait any longer. It is quite seriously a matter of life or death and a lowly being such as my brother could not bear to contemplate the intricacies of such a matter. It could only be handled by you or I, possibly even George, but I’m not taking my chances. You must know, of all things, how on earth did my mother cook and clean for one person, let alone seven children? These past months George and I have failed terribly at cooking for ourselves since we moved away and it is getting quite ridiculous. You must remind to me to express my unending gratitude to mum for taking care of all of us. I'd ought to have sent 5 toilet seats in gratitude rather than the measly one._

_By the way, George and I are having issues with this new product. Will you be a sweetheart and look over this recipe? Thank you!_

_Your secret not-so-secret admirer,_  
_Fred Weasley_  
_Highly Sought Bachelor and Dashing Owner of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes_

 

* * *

 

 

**Give me a reason to be, momma**  
**'Cause I'm down on my knees,**  
**I'm begging please**  
**Help me back on my feet, momma**  
**'Cause I need someone to believe, believe, believe in**

 

  
Hermione just caught her breath from battling the intruders on Hogwarts. They shoved past throwing curses at her and her friends. Hermione got into a heated duel with a Death Eater as others continued to follow the ambush. Jinxes and counters flung back and forth. As a green light shot out of the Death Eater’s wand, Hermione cast a lightning-fast shield with a swift disarming spell following it. Hermione stunned and then body-binded him before looking around.

She found herself in an abandoned corridor, the only people left being her and her duelist, when she heard yells in the distance. Sprinting towards the yelling, Hermione ran outside to a courtyard. She spotted a group running across the grounds and heard Harry's voice, but before she could take off running again, something caught her eye in the middle of the courtyard.

A familiar cloak covered the body on the ground and she could feel a rock sinking in her stomach. Hermione approached the body. Blood started to pool around it and she saw the long white beard. It wasn’t uncommon for wizards to have beards, she tried to reason with herself. The image became clearer as she got closer. He had bright billowy robes. Her brain ceased to function and she could feel her heartbeat thumping in her ears. It couldn't be. Yet the man also wore his signature crescent-moon spectacles and his vacant eyes stared back at her. She couldn't stop herself, she screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

Fred and George were two of the last members of the Order to find out about the intruders. They could have easily been asleep or a couple of the first at the scene, but they weren't in their beds nor did either carry the DA coins anymore. Instead, the two brilliant pranksters were hard at work experimenting for a new product.

Although they were among the last to know, the twins were among the fastest to react. They had not one, but two siblings still attending Hogwarts and Fred had a little more than brotherly interest in the well-being of their mutual friend as well, so the twins had a rather justified incentive for such speed. In fact, despite the delayed notice, they caught the end of the fighting.

George ran off after a Death Eater while Fred searched the halls for people they knew, using the secret passageways to gain more ground. He found several people he knew from Dumbledore’s Army passed out. Fred helped awaken and get people back on their feet, like Neville, and he sighed audibly when he found Ginny awake and alert. Fred spotted Ron soon after and now knowing his siblings were safe, Fred focused his energy on finding Hermione.

As Fred covered more areas, he noticed people were running towards the courtyard by the North Astronomy Tower. He saw from a distance that George was already a part of the congregation. Fred recognized the look of utter disbelief on his face. Unsure if he wanted to know what caused that expression to grace his twin’s face, he glanced around the crowd, only to spot Hermione a few feet away from the densest part.

Hermione stood stiff from afar. Fred saw the terror and shock etched on her face as he treaded closer. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into his chest. Fred felt her sobs dampening his shirt and saw her shoulders shaking. His hold on Hermione tightened. Fred wanted to protect her and help her. She was always so strong and fierce, seeing her like this broke his heart, much like watching his mother did many years ago. Hermione always helped him be better and he would gladly return the favor as long as he could.

* * *

 

  
**Tonight you're perfect**  
**I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes**  
**Tonight you're perfect**  
**I wanna fall in love but only for the night**

 

When Hermione moved to the Burrow at the beginning of summer, Fred couldn't help but notice how withdrawn she was being. With every chance he got to sneak away from the shop, he endeavored to visit her and cheer her up.

After a Sunday dinner and his mum forcing Harry and Ron into separate chores to prepare for the wedding, Fred found Hermione siting alone with a book in her lap. She was just staring at the book, not reading or holding it. Fred obviously saw that something was wrong, especially with Hermione Granger, the fiercest Gryffindor, appearing as meek as a house elf. She stared unseeingly at her book, her eyes sunken, and her hair unkempt.

Fred had no clue what was wrong, but was determined to make it stop forever, even if he had to kill Voldemort himself, and approached the situation as such.

He plopped down next to her on the couch, snatching the book from her and snapping her out of her stupor.

“Camping for Dummies? I don't know what my brother has said you Granger but you're definitely not a dummy.” Fred said incredulously.

“Fred! Give me my book back! And I know I'm not a dummy it's just muggle book,” she explained while taking her book back and putting it away.

“You guys are leaving, aren't you?” Fred said suddenly, unable to contain himself. Hermione held her gaze on the floor before she looked up and met his eyes. That was all Fred needed to know.

Fred let out a strangled laugh and couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Of course you are. What could they do without you? You're the brains of the operation, best friends with the Boy-Who-Is-Always-In-Danger. Do your parents even know you're not going back to school?”

He knew he said something wrong when Hermione's face twisted up and she ran out of the house.

Fred sprinted after her and found her crying by his favorite spot. He approached tentatively, hoping not to upset her again.

“I'm sorry. I was being a hypocrite. George and I didn't even finish school, so you shouldn't listen to anything we say anyways and there’s really no reason for you to worry--you're the brightest witch of our age after all and how could anyone--”

“My parents are gone, Fred.”

“--refuse you if--Wait, what did you just say?”

“My parents are gone. I-I obliviated them. To keep them s-safe because I c-can't protect them and no one is safe. So, no, Fred, my parents don't know that I'm not going back to school and they won't.” She gave him a watery smile with tears freely flowing down her face. “After all, they can't know their daughter is not going back to Hogwarts if they don't even remember they had a daughter in the first place.”

As if hurt by her own words, Hermione collapsed back into sobs again. Fred stared at the hunched girl in shock. She obliviated her own parents? He couldn't imagine facing this war without any person in his family. His heart wouldn't be able to take it alone.

The thought of being alone nearly brought tears to his eyes, so Fred engulfed her into a hug as she cried her heart out.

* * *

 

  
Hermione told him that they were leaving sometime after the Bill and Fleur’s wedding.  
They didn't know when yet, but Fred felt anxious as the wedding approached and his mother's frantic preparations certainly didn't help.

Nevertheless, he and George prepared a spectacular fireworks show to celebrate the end of their eldest brother’s bachelorhood and planned on enjoying the night’s festivities. George was especially keen on meeting all the French cousins, but Fred only had eyes for one girl .

Hermione was dressed much like she did at the Yule Ball. Her hair and make-up were done up and she looked simply dazzling. Unable to take his eyes off her, he greeted her at the entrance to the gazebo, holding out an arm for her to hold. 

“You look beautiful.” Fred said breathlessly, taking in the image. Hermione blushed and looked uncomfortable before giving up and adopting a mock serious expression.

“Aren't you supposed to show me to my seat? What kind of welcomer are you?” she scolded playfully, trying to look anywhere but at Fred, her face still a nice shade of red.

“My apologies, my lady. I was simply awestruck by your beauty. Would you care for a dance?” Fred bowed deeply and grinned. He saw her glance at Ron and Harry briefly before turning back to him and he could almost feel the fear and worry radiating off of her.

“Well, I suppose, who am I to refuse the attentions of such a fine gentleman?” she said, trying to play along, but sounding rather uncertain. Fred, noticing her discomfort and worry, decided she needed a break from all the stress and began focusing all his energy on making the night unforgettable.

Fred led her to the dance floor and launched them into several dances, ranging from the foxtrot to the tango, as he sillily led Hermione around the dance floor and rather than be put-off by the outrageous dancing, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Her caramel eyes lit up as he swung her around in a twirl and Fred could not stop the grin growing on his face. The way she could command a room to the way she felt in his arms and the way her smiles reached her eyes. Because of all these things and more, he knew she was perfect. She was entirely and unequivocally perfect.

He understood that now. All the little moments and the tingling he felt around her. He wanted to be hers and for her to be his. But before he could even admit it outloud to her, much less himself, she was gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, gone into the night without a trace, but Fred knew that what he had given could not be taken back, that his mind was made.

Even if it began slowly with all those little moments and even if he wanted it to vanish into the night with her, Fred knew it wouldn't. It was just the beginning of something new, something exciting, so he would wait for her. Wait for her to come back to him someday and he'd cherish that night with her until she did.

But it really was for one night only though. The day she came back would be a day too late and he’d never get the chance again.

Fred Weasley fell in love with Hermione Granger. This love was lost in time and war and it only truly lived for that one night and no one left living will ever truly understand the story of a prankster who fell in love with the bookworm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
